


Richard

by soupsalad



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, but its really just one big dick joke fic honestly i, this is a bit of a spoiler for rusted cage as it takes place afterwards, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsalad/pseuds/soupsalad
Summary: Z2-47 and X9-27 have taken over running vault 88 but their pasts as relentless coursers sending synths to their doom is not forgotten after the institute's destruction. This fact weighs heavily on Z2s mind and X9 will do anything to make him stop thinking about it.





	Richard

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this in google docs 4 many months so im done here it is. dont even look at me.

"So," He was sitting on the top of a ladder screwing in a lightbulb to the roof of their new home, focused on not falling but talking to the other courser. "What is it you are thinking about, Z2?" He inquires giving a small smile when the light comes on and illuminates the room. He had been quiet for quite a while, a day at the most and now seemed like the right time to approach the topic.

“It's about Dick…” He was pacing despite himself. He had told himself he wouldn't worry thanks to the fury the man had left in, but now that the man had actually left the vault he couldn't help but worry about him out there.

“Oh ho,” X9 sing songs on his way down the ladder. He hoped that the implication would make the other unit feel a bit better about this whole mess. “How forward. I think you should allow me to shower first though.” 

Z2 smacks a hand to his own face and sighs, trying not to chuckle at the others stupid little perverted joke. “Not what I meant, and if I remember correctly you are more than aware of that.” X9s hopes had been to lift his mood a bit, and he had certainly succeeded. “But perhaps after all the  _ hard work  _ you have been doing today, a shower is in order, you nasty, nasty man.” He shakes his head, finally giving in to laughter just a bit, much to the other's happiness.

“And you are implying that changing broken lights is not hard work? A pity, I thought I may be able to find an understanding man in you. Seem I should be seeking that elsewhere.” He shrugs and slides down from the ladder, landing on his feet with a soft grunt. “But in all seriousness,” He knew all the jokes in the world would not put z2 at ease. He had to address this now or he knew the other would fester in the thoughts of this man for an eternity. “You did all you could to be sure Dick did not leave. In the end, you are not to blame for what happens to him, or has happened to him for that matter. You told him the truth and he made a choice. I think he should be allowed the autonomy to make a choice like that after all you have done, no?”

Z2 winces. "When I built this place it was with the intention of protecting synths, after all, that's happened. But Dick, he remembers me as what I am. A courser. A hunter of those who wanted freedom. He would rather take his chances out in the wilderness than live in safety with me? I can't understand it. It's been bothering me since he left. What does he think I'm going to do?" He walks over to sit on a bench looking down to his hand with an expression painted in guilt. "I can't take him back to the institute. I just want to protect him. I have always wanted to protect other synths." He hangs his head and x9 follows after him, stealing one of his hands as he takes a seat next to him.

"You are not going to be able to change their minds just because the institute is gone. Many of the other synths were…” He tries to find the right word. “...Scared and misguided... to be quite honest. This is unavoidable, but z2 have you considered that you are so preoccupied with this one negative experience that you are unwittingly forgetting the dozens of good ones we have had in this week alone. You have saved so many of us so far. Do not let Dick soil that for you." He gives his hand a squeeze and leans in to his ear. "You are too hard on yourself, you fail to see the way you have brightened the lives around you." he presses a quick kiss to his cheek and rests the hand that held his on z2s knee instead to use as a prop to stand up. 

"So I suggest that you not worry so much about this. There was nothing we could have done except lied to him about everything.” He smooths his vault suit down and looks ahead. “And not telling a person you were the one to have them sent to be reset is a bit…" He pauses and z2 expects to hear more about the moral failings of his actions. He deserved to be berated for it in his own opinion. Dick was just another face to him back then.

"Well. I think you understand. I am incredibly tired. I think I'm going to take that shower you suggested."

Z2 sighs, relieved he wouldn't have to hear any more on the topic. "Then I'll join you," he says standing up.

"Oh. Still thinking about dick are we?" he's met with an elbow to the ribs.

"I regret elaborating on the immature history behind that name of his. Will this be a normal occurrence every time I mention him?" He walks ahead with z2 close behind him through to the vault atrium. 

"I find that giving you a reason not to think about him when his name is mentioned is a good thing, so perhaps I will. From this point on I think I will forget that dick was ever a man. I quite like seeing that disappointed face of yours." He waves to a few others mulling around the vault on his way to his home deeper within. 

"Disgusting. You have a very shitty sense of taste if you find me most enjoyable when I'm looking at you like this." He stops in his tracks and whips around to look up at x9 with a scowl so foul that bystanders who were unable to hear their conversation wonder between themselves what the overseers might be arguing about. 

X9 looks down at him with an arched brow and a look of amusement. "I suppose you are correct about that. I see no problem here. please feel free to look at me as much as you wish." He goes around and walks ahead of him, a smile on his features that would not waver. 

"Terrible. Completely awful." He goes after him. "Have some dignity."

"No thank you." He turns around a corner and makes his way over to a door at the end of the hall. A few steps away was a memorial covered in a plethora of items saved from the institute's destruction with a few names and designations scribbled in, an idea of some of the synths that had long since run away and found themselves here through one way or another. Before following X9 into their shared room Z2 looks at it thoughtfully and is quickly grabbed by the other courser by the hand. 

“Thinking about… Dicks?” X9 asks and z2 rolls his eyes as far back as they can go.

“Quit this.” He had been thinking about the unit, but now all he had on his mind was his prior conversation with x9 on the way here.

“I told you this would happen and you still test me. I see how it is. You needed proof.” He drags z2 into the room behind him and closes the door to keep the thing out of his sight. 

  
  



End file.
